


红烛

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Wax Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 什么牡丹花下死，清风明月良夜，不用牡丹也死得痛快。





	红烛

滴水兽口中水声未曾停过，已是子时，偌大的屋内只剩一根红烛。昏暗光线照着水红的幔帐，影影绰绰映出里头安眠的单薄人影。雕刻精致的花窗被微风吹动，烛火摇晃几下便熄灭，剩一缕轻烟飘在满室的香气里。

窗被小心推开，上过油的窗轴只发出一声叹息。穿夜行衣的青年轻巧地落在地上，如猫一样半点声音也无。这清风阁端的风雅，他吸吸鼻子，饶是刺客见识过千百种富贾豪杰家中的香气，此刻却也觉出这味道沁人心脾，绝非一般俗物可比。思索间脚步不停，他片刻便来到幔帐之前。里头传出安稳的呼吸声，青年伸手撩起帐子，睡梦中的人便毫不设防地出现在他面前。锦被罗衾之下，那一身暗红色寝衣的不是旁人，正是刺客今晚的目标，清风阁阁主孟鹤堂。

江湖上关于孟鹤堂的传言版本繁多，不一而足。有人说他是仙，超然物外，神机妙算无人比肩；有人说他是妖，惑乱人间，祸国殃民人人得诛。这些周九良不关心。他不过是踏月楼里养出来的一个刺客，善恶是非与他无关。拿人钱财替人办事，不说不听不看不问，刺客的规矩他守得严。有人出千两黄金，叫他取孟鹤堂性命，他搂着弦子眼也不抬，只要了一张画像。只是此时此地，画中人变眼前人，他仍是看得呆了片刻，心下只觉得无论是仙是妖，江湖传言只一点不假——这清风阁阁主果真不似凡人，再高超的画工也难绘他样貌神韵分毫。

好看归好看，活还是要干的。周九良离得那样近，甚至看得到孟鹤堂眼睑微微一颤。他心里一震，右手抽了腰间短剑便往人心口去。

啪一声脆响，周九良手腕被牢牢握住，这一下本该见血，剑锋却在抵上皮肉之前失了力道。而那上一刻还在闭目装睡的人此时面容带笑，眉眼弯弯地看着他。

“小兄弟远道而来，未曾远迎，还请恕罪。”

周九良眼睁睁看着手中剑落下，而他却像是叫人卸了全身气力，分毫也动弹不得。而孟鹤堂依旧一副笑吟吟模样，手指缓缓离开周九良腕子。

“小兄弟，今夜我好好招待你。”他低声说。

果然是妖，周九良失去意识前咬牙切齿地想。

有什么东西在背上拂过，轻柔柔擦着皮肤，漫不经心荡来荡去。触觉被放大百倍千倍，痒顺着毛孔爬到脊椎，如万千虫蚁咬啮着刺客四肢百骸。周九良从昏睡中睁开眼，试图爬起身看个究竟，却发现全是徒劳。他被人摆成俯卧，身上衣物尽叫人除去，手腕脚踝让绳子牢牢缚在床上，绳扣系得极牢，一扯便咬进肉里去。红绳勒紧平日里缺乏光照的雪白皮肉，现出暧昧的粉色来。

周九良试着闭眼运转内息，可浑身上下依旧半点力气也无。那瘙痒感还缠在身上，躲不开逃不掉，逼得他越发难受。他心下暗骂自己不谨慎，想那迷药必是掺在熏香之中，自己一时疏忽便着了道，此时虽气且急，却真真无可奈何。且不提药力未过，就算功力还在，被捆作如此狼狈模样，只怕也是插翅难逃。此时后背赤裸裸露在空气里，若即若离的痒渐渐爬进他五脏，周九良索性将脸死死按进身下软枕，试图寻求某种安慰。

“你醒了。”脚步声由远及近，语气里带着某种调笑。幔帐被扯到一旁，来人拿着丝带，慢悠悠将它束起。那在脊背肆虐的幔帐终于离开皮肤，周九良绷紧的肌肉骤然放松下来。

“既然醒了，怎的也不叫我一声？若是怠慢了小兄弟，此事传出去，我清风阁又要叫江湖上说些闲话。”孟鹤堂在他身旁坐下，冰凉凉指尖按上他脖颈打转。

“孟阁主又何尝怠慢于我。”周九良的脸还埋在枕头里，他慢条斯理讲话，只为了藏那有些急促的呼吸，“事已至此，任孟阁主处置便是。”

“处置？也不知小兄弟听了多少故事，”孟鹤堂笑起来，“我清风阁可不做那沾血的活计。”

他手掌在周九良脖颈摩挲，顺着脊椎凸出的骨向下勾勒。温热的气息靠近脸颊，孟鹤堂低低的声音按在耳垂上，“我只问小兄弟姓甚名谁，又是替何人来取我性命？”

“无名无姓，误打误撞，仅此而已。”周九良回得敷衍。

孟鹤堂缓缓坐直身子没答话，周九良感受得到他目光在自己身上逡巡。沉默许久，孟鹤堂伸手拍他背脊。

“小兄弟可知道我这香有何奇妙？”他淡淡开口，辨不出喜怒，自顾自说下去也未等周九良答，“非我清风阁中人，中了香毒，三个时辰内内力尽失，五感却被激发，尤以触觉为先。方才小兄弟叫这幔帐逗了许久，可是领教了些？”

孟鹤堂一边说，一边拿手指滑上周九良腰窝，周九良猛一颤，这反应带出孟鹤堂喉咙里滚过的低低笑声。他站起身，窸窣声响过后，房间里亮起昏暗的烛光来。

“小兄弟，三个时辰很长。”他走回来，贴近周九良脸颊把话语吹进他耳朵。烛台握在孟鹤堂手里，火光靠得近了，热度灼得周九良本能地躲。“你莫要不吃敬酒，清风明月良夜如此，何必自求苦果。”

“孟阁主玩笑了，清风阁不做沾血的活计，我也有自己的底线。”周九良冷冷回答，“一句话，任您处置。”

“小兄弟当真有骨气。”孟鹤堂叹口气，很惋惜的样子，左手再一次抚上周九良背脊，微微使力像是某种警告。周九良绷紧了身子，打起精神等着孟鹤堂的罚酒。

饶是周九良早有准备，那滚烫的粘稠液体滴在身体上时他依旧险些叫出声来。他把脸按在枕头里，五官都变了形，咬着唇一声不吭。长而骨节分明的手指紧紧攀着缚住他的绳索，像是攀着救命的稻草。烛泪顺着脊椎的痕迹滴下，连成白无常的勾魂索，叫密密麻麻的痛针一般细细刺进人皮肤骨血。孟鹤堂不发一言，手伸过来往下探，捏住周九良下颌把他从枕头里捞出来。

“别咬，清风阁不沾血。”他又凑过来低声讲。周九良叫枕头闷得面色潮红，窒息与疼痛一起逼得他满眼水色，在短暂的空隙里，他伏在枕上张着嘴喘息。孟鹤堂好整以暇地等，看小刺客微眯起的一对凤眼，看他自己蹂躏的红肿嘴唇，看他身上叫烛火照出来的汗水晶莹，也看他呼吸时肌肉的起伏。

倒是耐看，他漫不经心想。

“先生果然有趣。”猝不及防地，小刺客咬牙切齿开口，“口口声声讲这清风阁不沾血，却只是换法子折磨人罢了。我只劝先生莫要再白费力气。我的剑是好剑，不如一下就结果了我，先生与我都方便。”

“你姓甚名谁，又替何人来取我性命？”孟鹤堂不答别的，只重复问。

周九良缄口不言。

“这又何苦。”孟鹤堂把四个字说得无奈又慈悲，手中红烛若是换了净瓶也像是庙里普度众生出苦海的菩萨。只是这菩萨不度上门来的刺客，也不乐意赏周九良半点恩惠。灼热与刺痛骤然袭上大腿内侧，周九良没来得及反应便叫出声来。那细嫩的皮肉平日里便缺乏触碰，触觉又无限放大，连蜡油在皮肤上流淌又凝固的路线都在脑子里勾得一清二楚，扯着他神经绷得死紧，仿佛下一秒就要断掉。叫喊在末尾成了喘息与呻吟，微微地向上挑出个钩子来。

“小兄弟，你姓甚名谁，又替何人来取我性命？”孟鹤堂语气都不曾变过，亲切得仿佛对门的兄长。他手指在周九良腿上打转，若即若离与鲜明痛感形成太大反差，却同样令人忽视不得。

“无名无姓，误打误撞。”周九良嗓子都变了调，痒缠着痛往脑子里钻，在脑子里搅作一团，又渐渐烧起莫名的邪火来。偏偏孟鹤堂那只空着的手不安分，顺着腿根就往不该去的地方去，周九良一个激灵，只是无处逃躲，如任人宰割的鱼，两腿间的东西就这样叫人拢在手里。

“小兄弟莫不是想就这么挨过三个时辰去。”烛泪滴上周九良凸出的肩胛，他本能地挣扎，蝴蝶般的阴影颤抖起来，“未免太过辛苦——何况，三个时辰过去，若是不得解药，小兄弟可就走不出我这清风阁了。” 那只手还在身下作乱，沿着半勃阳物上蛰伏的血管轻轻勾勒，手指上仿佛红线系进周九良心脏，痛和欲一块勾得人用十二万分精力自持，他僵得一动不动，此时此刻，他唯一想要的动作就是把自己送进对方手中。

“今日若是走出了清风阁，必定是带着先生一条命走。”周九良依旧不松口，鲜红的蜡油在背上层层叠覆恣意流淌，痛得人几乎麻木。他本就生得白，带上斑驳的红又是一副旖旎风光，视觉冲击力太强勾得人心头发痒。下身在抚慰里叫嚣着挺立，他只觉自己从未如此狼狈，又渐渐食髓知味觉出情欲的好。果真是妖，他咬牙切齿，果真是妖。连疼痛都变成快乐的催化。这活计叫个刺客来做未免太为难他，该九天上请位神仙道长把这妖收了去。可周九良又不那么舍得。没了这妖，谁又领他欲海里浮沉漂游。

孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂。

“你可当真？”孟鹤堂似乎是笑了起来，那只手一下放开周九良身前的炽热，叫嚣着想要释放的东西终究少了那最后一击的动力，他吊在半空里上不得下不得，是受刑的可怜人。

“当真。”

孟鹤堂啧一声便起身离开，留周九良一人在床上忐忑。不多时他走回来，红烛被放回一旁。

“确实好剑。”孟鹤堂将那兵刃拿在手中，锵一声寒锋出鞘，连空气都被震动，“黑沉乌亮，硬而不脆，乃北境乌光寒铁；剑锋如纸，吹毛立断，最奇特的还数这剑身上一层涂料，无论月光烛光，全无反射，黑夜里当真来无影去无踪。乌光玄铁本就难得，百年间所铸兵刃不出五把，能铸此等剑者，又非踏月楼那位先生莫属——先生生平不传弟子，只二十余年前大雪封山之时在山门捡了个孩子。那现在拿着这剑来取我性命的人，又是谁呢？”

他气息打在周九良耳后，剑身冰冷在人身上逡巡，激出人一身的汗。是冷汗或是燥热分不太清，周九良只觉得如释重负又凭空添几分难耐。一双手抚着他后背，隔着冷却的烛油，是钝刀割他心口。手指头恶意地往他前胸探摸，剑尖磨磨蹭蹭往脖颈上逼，他却满脑子都是孟鹤堂水光潋滟的唇。

什么牡丹花下死，清风明月良夜，不用牡丹也死得痛快。

剑锋所及之处带起风。那白白的腕子在周九良眼前挽了个花，没有鲜血喷涌或其他，绳索应声断裂，被束缚许久的关节上现出暗色的痕迹来。

“周九良，你走吧。”孟鹤堂扳过他的脸，一双棕色的眼盯住他，嘴角微微勾着像是在笑，眼睛里却又看不出痕迹来，“来清风阁的刺客很多，但很久没有你这样的人了。”

“先生，我当真要取您性命。”周九良最终说。他脑子凌乱，叫快感与惊诧搅得昏昏沉沉，连这句话也似乎花了很大力气讲出来，不免就因为吞吞吐吐而带了几分底气不足。他已经没有那么想杀他了。烛泪在他身上张牙舞爪，凝成发硬的壳。

“我让你拿。”

那双手拉着周九良的手往自己脖子上按，红寝衣衬得孟鹤堂脖颈白得惊心动魄。男人的喉结在周九良手掌下头滚动，血管一下下跳，翻涌着滚烫的血。

“周九良，你不需要什么内力，想要的东西你拿走便是，一条命而已，送你做个顺水人情。”他直盯着周九良眼睛说完便闭上眼，一副视死如归的样子。

多么狡猾的妖啊。周九良看着他安定的眼睑。孟鹤堂不设防，他不需要。刺客已经画地为牢，于是这样的行为更像是种光明正大的嘲讽，他们两个都心知肚明。周九良有些恼火，手指不自觉收紧，孟鹤堂只是微微皱起眉，脆弱脖颈上凸出的骨戳在周九良手心。

“我想要的都可以拿吗。”再开口的时候周九良几乎听不出自己声音，嗓子干涩得连说话都像用锋芒割裂了声带，听起来可怜且局促。他心脏突突地跳，耳鼓里有血的轰鸣。

孟鹤堂咧开嘴笑起来，他还闭着眼，语气里是胸有成竹与气定神闲。

“当然。”

话音落下他拉开周九良腕子，探身吻上他嘴唇。

周九良叫孟鹤堂吻得浑身僵硬，微张着嘴任他舌头在口腔里点火。他头晕眼花，被人按在床上的时候两手不知该往哪里放，只能死死扯着孟鹤堂衣领，把他往自己身上拽。孟鹤堂哼一声，轻柔又坚定地一根根掰开他手指，在周九良无措的目光里缓慢地抽开寝衣带子。白皙精干的身子遮遮掩掩盖在暗红色衣料下头，周九良口干舌燥，手指头不自觉往人身上抓。

“真是天生登徒子，”孟鹤堂笑他，“这手好不安分，该把你一直绑在这。”

周九良抖一下讪讪收了手，别开脸不看孟鹤堂，露出红得发亮的耳朵。

到底还是个孩子。

孟鹤堂俯下身一口含住他耳珠，带出小孩儿惊得九曲十八弯的一声唤，后头的喘低沉又急促，喘得孟鹤堂也燥起来。亵裤团成一团，不管不顾地往床底下扔。他按着周九良两条腿往肩膀上折，周九良下身就这么没遮没拦地露在外头。所幸孟鹤堂脑子还剩几分清明，先捅进去的是手指而不是其他。指尖蘸着不知哪里找出来的香膏，在边缘一按就被翕张的穴口吞进去一些，是来自本能的邀请。周九良睁着湿漉漉的眼看他动作，脸上的表情他读不懂。

也没什么必要读懂。孟鹤堂不多时塞进三根手指，初次开垦的处子地如同黑暗温暖的泥沼，紧紧吸着他手指不放。修剪合适的指甲漫不经心刮过肠壁，相较皮肤的触感更鲜明几分。指腹擦过那一处时周九良睁大了眼，嗓子里滚出声猫叫来。小孩儿第一次尝这不寻常的快乐，讨好着往孟鹤堂手上凑，作乱的人却不解风情般猛地抽出手。

好空，身体空得就像只剩下一个洞。周九良眨着眼看孟鹤堂，拽住他手腕把他往自己身上拉。

“……你来。”他呜咽着说。让孟鹤堂来做什么呢，填满他，贯穿他，给他更多的痛苦与快乐。潮红染上周九良眼眶颧骨脸颊胸膛。谁也受不住，哪怕孟鹤堂也受不住。于是孟鹤堂短短应了一声，紧接着不管不顾地操了进去。

周九良把脸搁在孟鹤堂颈窝里，发出痛与满足的叹息。孟鹤堂感受得到肩上一片湿冷，到底第一次是疼，脑子里念头刚转过他就被人狠狠咬上肩膀。

“等……等一下。”

本该是请求，却被小孩儿恶狠狠说得像是威胁。只是威胁也没有什么用，箭在弦上没有不发的道理。孟鹤堂好心地等了片刻，听身下人的呼吸平稳些许，才缓缓动作起来。那片泥沼裹住他的欲望，连带他的脑子一起往那黑暗不见光的地方拉。一时间谁也不说话，只听见发了狠的肉体碰撞和喘息声。周九良直觉得自己要被撞得散了架，他搂着孟鹤堂，对方把脸埋进他胸口，动物一样吮吻啃咬。胸前两点被轮番照顾，很快肿起来带着胀与痛。周九良模模糊糊地觉得自己像是要变成个女人，而孟鹤堂说不定能吸出乳汁——当然是不可能的。他推搡着在他胸口肆虐的人，直到他终于起身放过他。胸前依旧痛痒，沾着津液直挺挺立在凉凉的空气里，随着呼吸剧烈地起伏着。周九良却又觉得有点空了。

“知道羞了？”孟鹤堂倒是不恼，歪着头看他，露出个甜蜜得毛骨悚然的笑。

周九良抬手挡住眼睛。孟鹤堂又动作起来，节奏缓了些，前前后后寻找着试探着，直到那一点被再次击中，周九良骤然发出声变调的抽噎。这和手指的感觉又不那么一样。更粗壮有力的东西一下下戳弄着红心，他努力把身子往下放，躲几分几寸也算是躲。孟鹤堂按住他腰断了他念想，把他直戳戳钉在自己欲望上。更极端的感受在他脑子里炸开，似乎是痛的，但实在是快乐得要命，各种意义上的要命。他觉得自己想活着该活着，又觉得快感灭顶他死在此时此刻也心甘情愿。阴茎硬得直挺挺翘起来，翻在身上现出狰狞的颜色与面貌。周九良本能地伸手去摸，却被人抢先一步。

“和我一起。”孟鹤堂握着他阴茎，小指轻巧巧勾过去抹上马眼，俯下身贴在他耳边悄声说。四个字像是炸雷，劈得周九良七荤八素，像是受了天大欺负，又一口咬在孟鹤堂身上。孟鹤堂倒吸一口气，身下动作更大了些，是报复，就是报复。快感过载的甬道一次次放松又绞紧，不管是人是妖，不过一道在往那山顶上攀，山顶上大门近在咫尺，推开便落入深渊万丈。死与生在此刻失去意义，只要快乐，只有快乐。裹着痛的快乐也是快乐，就像周九良陷进孟鹤堂脊背的指甲，或是孟鹤堂那支摇曳的烛。

周九良最终抽搐着射出来，从未有过的疲惫把他拖向甜蜜的深渊。他听见孟鹤堂的呼吸在他耳边起伏，听见他在耳边喃喃低语。离开与否不急于一时决定，或许似乎也不由他来决定。红烛在床头被微风吹得摇摇晃晃，似乎有人起身吹灭了烛火，不过与他无关。于是周九良叹了口气，翻身把自己埋进枕边人怀里。


End file.
